cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Temblor
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Jim Temblor also appears much later in the game in the Rikti War Zone as Faultline, a member of Vanguard Shield. Introductions Contact Introduced By Jim Temblor is open to all heroes at level 15 without direct introduction. If not spoken to directly, one or more of the other level 15-20 contact will give the player a mission to go talk to him or give a direct introduction to him. New Contact(s) NOTE: If Penelope is NOT offered as a contact AFTER completion of story arc, chose one of the contacts offered. THEN she will be available as a chosen contact. Information Angry Young Man Jim Temblor lost his father when the villain Faultline destroyed the neighborhood of Overbrook, turning it into the ruin that still bears his name. Now that the City is trying to rebuild Faultline, Jim has returned to his old neighborhood, looking for some closure, and maybe something else. Initial Contact Who are you supposed to be? Some kind of hero? Did one of those do-gooders send you? Well, I don't need your help! I got it all covered! Me and... Me and... Wait. Please, stop! Don't go! I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry. I really do need help. It's just that, I mean... Look, I had a friend of mine who was trying to help me, but I think she's in trouble. Real trouble... Underleveled Wait, you're not even Security Level 15? Fusionette's a 15, and she couldn't handle it! Look, I appreciate the help, but I can't send you to your death! Too Busy Look, I know the whole city needs your help, but this is important stuff. I need you to concentrate on this. So, go finish your other stuff. Fusionette, she's tough. She'll be okay for a while. Please, be okay 'Nettie. Store * Inspirations * * Story Arc Briefing You see, this friend of mine, she's got powers, kinda like you. She calls herself 'Fusionette' now, went and became a hero. But we've been friends since we were kids living here before... Well, I came back to Overbrook to find something, a memento of my Dad. He died when it all happened. I didn't find it, but I did found out that the Lost probably took the thing I was looking fore when they were scavenging for valuable stuff. Annette, I mean, 'Fusionette' said she'd check it out for me, but she hasn't been back yet, and I'm starting to get worried. I know you hero types stick together, so I was hoping you could help her? Mission acceptance The group of Lost she was investigating was using this one warehouse as a meeting place. I tried to check it out myself, but they roughed me up pretty bad. I'll give you the location. And, uh, thanks. For helping her, I mean. Unnecessary solicitation Have you found Fusionette? It's just that I'm starting to get really worried. She's always been impulsive. I'd figure having an organic nuclear reactor for a heart would make you cautious. Enemies Notable NPCs * Aberrant Eremite (Boss) (Guarding Fusionette) * Fusionette (NPC Ally) (Must be freed and escorted to the exit, must survive) NPC Text will add later Debriefing Mission Failure I just called the hospital. Fusionette got to the medical teleporter just fine. She told me that the Lost did have the tape, but now that one of their leaders, some guy called Kurse has it. Then she left. She's going to try and get the tape back on her own. Yeah, impulsive. She's in no shape to fight yet. All I wanted to do was find out what happened to my dad. I didn't want her to get hurt doing it. Thanks for helping. I know I can be kinda hard to get along with, but, ah, thanks. Debriefing Mission Successful I got a call from Fusionette. She told me that she's fine, thanks to you. So I owe you for that. She also said that the Lost did have the tape, but now that some lost leader called Kurse has it. And then she told me that she's going to go get it by herself. Yeah, impulsive. She's in no shape to fight again, it's too soon. All I wanted was to find out what happened to my Dad. I didn't want her to get hurt doing it. Thanks for helping. I know I can be kinda hard to get along with, but, ah, thanks. Briefing Fusionette's gone after the tape of the battle with Faultline on her own, and she's gonna get herself killed. Look, you've already helped me out a lot, and this is a lot to ask of anyone, but you may be the only one who can help her! Mission acceptance 'Nettie didn't tell me where she was going, but I've heard of this Kurse guy when I was investigating the Lost. I know where he often hangs out. I can show you where you need to go. Unnecessary solicitation Be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. (OBJECTIVES: This isn't mentioned in the mission objectives, but liberate Arbiter Sands is required to finish this mission.) Enemies Notable NPCs * Aberrant Eremite (Guarding Sands and Fusionette) * Arbiter Sands (NPC Ally, Elite Boss) * Fusionette (NPC Ally, Pet-class) * Kurse (Archvillain) NPC Text will add later Debriefing Fusionette's okay. Maybe she'll listen to her doctor next time. Anyway, I have to thank you for that. And now Arachnos is mixed up in all of this? I didn't know it was gonna be anything like this. I just don't know what to do, but this 'Nocturne' person has the only thing left that could tell me what happened to my father, and if Arachnos is interested, it's gotta be stopped, right? You've done a lot to help me. Fusionette was my only friend for a long time. I'm glad that isn't true anymore. Thanks. Briefing This next thing, it's pretty big. I don't know much about Arachnos, but I know enough to be worried that they'd want the tape of what happened to my Dad. I guess we're just lucky their infighting gave us a clue where it is now. If Arbiter Sands was telling the truth, then the Arachnos agent is about to make her getaway. Stopping her is the only chance left for me to find out what happened to my Dad, and for you to stop whatever Arachnos is up to. There might still be some time, so you might want to get some friends. This Nocturne the Night Widow sounds pretty tough. Mission acceptance According to Arbiter Sands, Nocturne is planning to take a route through the sewers to her pick-up point near the waterline. You'll have to stop her before she can escape, and probably take out her means of escape, too. Fusionette's still in the hospital after everything that's happened. I wish I could go with you myself, but... I'd just be a problem. I'm sorry. Unnecessary solicitation I don't know why Arachnos would want that tape, but it can't be good. And it's still the only way I'll know what really happened to my dad. Enemies Note that to get to the entrance to this mission, you'll need to go to the parking garage which is located to the east of where your marker will show you to go. The entrance is on the opposite side of the building from "The Dirty Duck" and "The Hungry Dragon" shops. Coordinates (958.5, 15.5, -1405.9) Notable NPCs * Mu Guardian (Boss) * Night Widow Nocturne (Archvillain) * Escape Submersible (Object) NPC Text will be added later Debriefing You got it! Did you watch it? With all that you've done, you deserve to. And you also deserve to hear the truth from me, too. You probably figured it out already. I said that I lost my Father when Faultline destroyed Overbrook with his earthquake devices. That's because my father was Faultline. I don't really remember it, even now. I was just a kid, I didn't know my Dad was a villain! Just that he was my Dad, you know? It still doesn't make sense. I mean, Dad was always so nice. I have all these memories about him doing great things. And Earthquake devices? Dad had his old Faultbreaker suit, but it was only an amplifier. He was a mutant. Like me. I've been afraid of what happened to him my whole life, afraid I'd do the same thing. Now I'll know. You saved my girl, and given me this. Thanks. Missions Jim Temblor has no normal missions outside of his Story Arc. Category:CoH Contacts